intothewhisperingwoodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Indigo
Indigo is a resident in Haven and adopted daughter of one of the Royal Guards. Biography Indigo is a upper class civilian who doesn't seem to acknowledge her high status, often preferring to remain anonymous about her status rather than flaunting it around. As down to earth as she is, she's a broken shell hiding a dark secret, a dark secret that resulted in a split personality. Personality Indigo is the level-headed down to earth 'main personality', rarely smiles and seems to be perpetually unimpressed with anything, but is loyal to Melody, to where she'll even confront Brackenridge when he tries to give Melody a hard time. Crimson is wildly expressive and partially unpredictable, easily tempted into bad habits and treats Melody more like an acquaintance, more likely to drown out the world around her. A smile is the first sign of Crimson, and isn't the best conversationalist. Onyx is Indigo's wildblood nature completely personified in its own personality. This personality emerges under three conditions. Threats to Indigo/Crimson, hunger, and the smell of trees. She loses all ability to speak, can't distinguish friend from foe, is highly provoked by the smallest actions, and dislikes clothes enough to where she'll rip the ones off of her body with no hesitation. Strengths *Onyx's strength can almost rival Token *She's also immune to Melody's persuasion skill Faults *the split personality issue causes problems a lot and messes with her memory. Fears *Losing control Skill Onyx When Onyx takes over, Indigo's strength increases to where she could go toe-to-toe with wrangler Token in a fight, but Onyx's behavior is too wild and dangerous and often times she was sedated before she could lost control. History Where Indigo was born is unknown. Kraven IV found her alone in the middle of nowhere and after failing to find any sign of family, he took the baby with him to Haven, put her through the domestication program, and eventually adopted her out to one of the Royal Guards, who treated her as his own daughter. Crimson Unfortunately, the Royal Guard's at-the-time girlfriend left him for a crook and took Indigo with her merely out of spite, letting her new boyfriend treat Indigo like trash for several years and unintentionally helping create the personality of Crimson who dealt with the world by dumbing everything out, but it was Onyx's emergence that would get Kraven IV's attention, busting the pair for their mistreatment and returning Indigo to her adoptive father, who wasted no time in having his ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend thrown in prison. Her adoptive father banned his ex-girlfriend from contacting Indigo in any way and even went after his ex-girlfriend's boyfriend when the jerk tried to go after Indigo again, leaving him in the hospital for several months. Indigo was homeschooled by professional teachers, but under her own insistence, was allowed to attend public higher learning where she made unlikely friends with a small dog named Skipper, opposites attract as it seems, and then the pair would go on to become friends with Melody, a dog who went through hell and lived to tell the tale. something 1 Relations Lionel Rivers The closest thing she has to family and is the only being who can calm Onyx down without sedatives. Crimson Indigo only knows Crimson through 'word of mouth'. Onyx Onyx is barely heard from. Skipper Surprisingly, her best friend, the optimist to her pessimist, the extrovert to her introvert. She's the only other person asides from Melody and Lionel who's chill with Crimson, and the other other person asides from Lionel who can somewhat calm Onyx down. Melody The medium friend, pack leader, and pretty much the one who keeps Indigo on a path towards a goal. Indigo considers her friendship with Melody irreplaceable. Ridge Jr She thinks this guy was a dick. Appearances An Apex Operation Helps the others with the graduation party. Notes *trivia facts yo Gallery gallery goes here bruh Category:Haven Resident Category:Domestication Project Category:Upper Class Category:Wildborn Category:Hybrid